the lunar chronicles one-shots
by blueberryminiwheats
Summary: quick one-shots of the main ships in the lunar Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacin is away**

it was just another day. Jacin was away with thumaturge Sybil Mira, and the walls were bleeding. As usual

winter hated when the walls bleed, esspecily when Jacin was away.

"just ignore it, winter" imaginary Jacin said.

"remember your counting" he said again.

Winter began counting " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

" is it gone yet? Winter?" imaginary Jacin started again.

"4, 3, 2, 1" winter finished. " the walls have stopped "

Then just like every other time Jacin was away, he wished her farewell and walked away out of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**captain Thorne and the mermaid**

Thorne's p.o.v

"ahoy" I yell at my crew of two. One of which is a robot She's Iko. The other has a wooden leg and metal arm, she goes by Cinder; or as others call her 'the girl of ashes and soot'. I am the great captain Thorne of the seven seas the most important, handsome, creative, dangerous, and feared, captain of all the seven seas! (but according to cinder I'm just a creep with a big ego).

Now you may be wondering why we'we sailing out in the open, since we'we you know, the most wanted, dangerous criminals in the world. It because we got a message a while back from a mermaid. The message read 'you must be careful and not let the evil sea queen Levana become the king of lands wife, and if it' too much trouble, I wish to be taken away from here for I am trapped and am forced to track the kings every moments. And if you wish I shall give you my location' I just couldn't pass up and opportunity like thay, so as any good captain would I was going to find her.

*Time skip cause I don't really have anything to put here*

I came across an abandoned ship. It wasn't very large only enough room for one person to sustain a normal the time I found the sea maiden I was blown away. She was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. her golden long hair shined in the morning light, her eyes were the color of a blue jay's wings, and freckles covered her perfect round face. She was perfect. In all ways.

Almost too perfect. Eerily perfect.

The sea maiden turned into a Sybil Mira, the most feared witch of the seven seas, it was all a trick. Sybil Mira forced me into a room off to the side. In the same room there was a girl tided up. Just like me.

Sybil Mira told us that she was going to leave the ship to sink with both of us tied up. So now the only thing left to do is escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**scarlet and the new kid**

(this is based on a prompt I found were provided in school and person A has to show person B around school)

"Scarlet Beonit please meet me in the hall," Ms. Mira , one of the most sinister teachers, said.

"yes ma'am..." scarlet said with an eye roll, wondering what she did this time. She was only in second month in 7th grade and have already gotten 2 detentions. Which her grandmother was not happy about; In fact she wondered what Scar had even done to go to detention.

Scarlet began her walk of shame through the class room to the hall. As soon as scarlet got there she realized something wasn't right. Ms. Mira wasn't wearing her classic 'your in big trouble Missy' face, she beard a more 'I have a fair for you but I'm still angry' face. "I have something I want you to do, okay scarlet?"

Scarlet couldn't believe it. ? Asking her to do something? Either this was a trick or it was a painfully dull task. "okay miss," scar finally responded. Still wondering what the 'something' was.

" Good." Ms. Mira started "I need you to show a new student around school. His name is Ze've Kelsy but he goes by wolf. Go to the main office. He'll be there." Ms. Mira handed scarlet a hall pass and a key card to get to the office.

When Scarlet got to the office she was meet with the usual school secretary and a boy who she's never seen before. This boy was bueatiful. He had the deepest green eyes and perfect olive skin. Though his skin was marked with various scars, but that only gave it more of a charm. This mystery boy was the most gorgeous thing in scarlet life. This must be wolf scar thought.

"hello...are you okay?" wolf Spoke. Which broke scarlet out of her trance.

And when wolf spoke, he had the most beautiful voice. It was dep and gruff but kind at the same time. All parts of him was just eye candy. From the way he spoke to the way his scars contorted his completion.

"hello. You must be Ze- wolf Kelsy. I will be showing you around the school. Hehe..." Scarlet said as nervous as she'd ever been.

" thank you." wolf said, in an almost Melancholy voice.

"alright, then lets begin" Scarlet said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm haven't updated in so long but I'm planning a spin off of the wolfet story that I think will turn out really well 😁

* * *

Kai was leaving school with just what he wanted. The mystery girl's phone number. He had done everything to try and talk to her, but he just felt overwhelmed by her. She was gorgeous, with her tan skin and dark brown hair. This girl also had a prosthetic leg and hand, which kai found fasinating. She was like a futuristic cyborg princess. And now , thanks to a girl named Iko, he had her number.

When kai boreded the bus he instantly took out his phone and made the most daring thing he's ever done. He text her. The mystery girl. The one no one talks to. He did it.

Kai: hello.

Cinder: who is this

Kai: I know who you are but you don't know who I am.

Cinder: that's a little creepy but it didn't answer my question

Kai: yeah, sorry my name is kai.

Cinder: oh! Your the guy my friend Iko is always talking about. How did you get my number?

Kai: well, it took a lot of work But I finally got it.

Cinder: oh, wait...

Cinder: DID IKO GIVE IT TO YOU

Kai: yes why ? It there something wrong?

Cinder: she's been giving it to random people. At first it was kinda funny but now it's really annoying.

Kai: oh I'm so sorry

Cinder: it's okay, I've gotten sorta used to it, plus your different

Kai : how so?

Cinder: well first of all your the most popular guy in school

Kai:I didn't want to waste your time with this I actually had a question.

Cinder: if its about my leg, hand, or family you can just leave the chat

Kai: willyougotothebigdancewithme

Cinder: what now?

Kai: I'm trying to ask you to the dance...

Cinder: I'll think on it.


End file.
